This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project advances the state-of-the-art in High-Angular Resolution Diffusion Imaging (HARDI), a powerful new imaging approach that can resolve fiber pathways in the brain with spectacular precision